


He did what with his dog?

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Creampie, Dogboys & Doggirls, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Lube, M/M, Master/Pet, Shotacon, Thighs, Video Cameras, Video Format: Streaming, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Clive the twitch streamer gets caught doing something weird.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	He did what with his dog?

Clive sat at his desk, trying to record something. Sitting at his desk in a pair of boxers and a checkered hoodie. When all goes to hell, being a twitch streamer was something he could fall back on, especially since he was already well known nationwide for his impressive ability to be the sweatiest tryhard at any game ever. He looked at his twitch chat, watching the names of people go by. Donations, follows, 

“Thank you for the follow F- uh ..  _ well I can’t say that _ but thanks-” He said, waiting for his games to start up. His computer seemed like it was getting slower and slower every single day, but finally it loaded, and he picked up his mouse. 

There was a loud thud from another room, but Clive chose to ignore it, “should I get someone to que with me?” He asked, seeing a bunch of people name dropping other streamers in the chat. He didn’t see anyone he really liked enough to play with, except for a few people that were probably asleep by now. 

“ Why do you all want me to play with him so bad? He’s not even good …” Clive mumbled. 

“Oh, cause it’s funny to watch me rage? I see …” 

There was another thud, but he continued to ignore it. His chat seemed to pick up on it though, and they immediately began to ask, “what is that noise?” In a million different variations. Clive sighed, “it’s nothing, don’t worry about it …  _ kids in my basement _ \- yeah right-” he said, before flinching as his room door opened. 

He started to get up as a small boy came running towards him, Yelling his name at the top of his lungs as his tail cut through the air. A dog, with big floppy ears, the one who was making all the noise upstairs. 

“ Ah- Luke! I told you to stay in the room!”

“But I’m boreeed! I’ll be good!” Luke said, trying to climb up into the chair. The only thing he managed to do was push the entire thing over, making Clive fall onto the floor with an even louder thud as he sat down on his chest. 

“What’s clive doing anyway? Talking to himself?” Luke asked, pawing at his face. Clive just looked up at the ceiling …

_ Get a dog.  _ His therapist said.  _ It’ll be good for you _ .

“No- I’m not talking to myself-” Clive said, getting up, holding Luke in his arms. “You see that camera? I’m sort of making a show- if you could call it that- there’s thousands of people watching us-” He said, picking his chair up. “This is my dog everyone! His name’s Luke- Isn’t he cute?” Clive said, sitting back down with Luke in his lap. Luke leaned up, sniffing the camera, before looking down at Clive’s keyboard. “Ooh … buttons-”

“Don’t you dare-” Clive said, pushing his paws down. Luke huffed, “I won’t!”

“Are you gonna be still?”

“Yes! Luke won’t move!” Luke said, sitting perfectly still. Clive just gave the camera a look, before looking back down to the chat box. There were lots of positive messages about Luke, about how cute he was, and a joke about getting demonetized for having a naked dog on stream. Clive just clicked the play button on his game and joined a lobby. 

“So what's Clive doing?”

“I’m playing a game-”

“Why?”

“To make kids across the world cry … and because I make money from it-” Clive said with a happy grin. Luke nodded, “so Clive likes to make people cry-?” He asked, perking up at the sound of gunshots. “Yup-”

“Ooh … but Clive is so nice! He always pats my head and says it’s okay- even when I pee on the floor or break something-”

“Ah- Luke-” 

“And he takes his medicine on time now- even when he doesn’t want to-”

“Luke! Shh!”

“And at night-” 

Clive put his hand over the dog’s mouth, losing his kill streak as he attempted to keep Luke from saying anything else. “Luke- No! You can’t talk about personal stuff like that-” 

“Mmph?” Luke asked. 

“None of it-” Clive answered, “It’s embarrassing, and you really shouldn’t be proud to tell people you’re still not house trained-” Clive said, going back to the game. “You should talk about something more normal, like- eh- what do you do for fun?” Clive asked, and Luke looked down, tail thumping against the other’s chest. 

“Play-” Luke said, a simple response, but Clive knew it didn’t mean exactly what it sounded like. “Yeah, me too-” he said, resting his chin on the top of Luke’s head. He flicked his eyes over at chat, seeing a million messages taunting him about what Luke had said. It didn’t really bother him all that much, most of the things being said were still positive, but .. then there were a few questionable words being said about their supposed relationship. 

“I don’t fuck my dog guys, come on...” He said, seeing the entire chat set itself on fire. 

“What’s fuck-” Luke asked, and Clive just shrugged. “Hmm… I don’t know-” He said, smiling as Luke’s tail started to wag again. 

The round ended, and Clive sighed, backing out of his game. He’d need to find something else to do while Luke was around if he didn’t want to mess up his KDR. He pulled his chair out, “down- down boy-” He said, letting Luke get down off of him. “I’ll be done in a little while, if you want- you can go take a nap-” he said, watching Luke shake his head. He moved underneath Clive’s desk, and sat there, curling his tail around himself. 

Clive just … pushed his chair back in, whatever, Luke could keep his feet warm while he played. He felt Luke roll over under his desk, so he started brushing his foot across his stomach. He looked at the chat, seeing everyone say the same thing. 

“He’s just under the desk …  _ no not like that- _ I’m surprised you guys don’t do it with how much you talk about it-” He said. “Every time i- AH-” He winced, feeling Luke bite his foot. 

“Luke!” Clive moved away from the desk, and Luke stared at him, clearly in a playful mood. He shuffled out, and Clive moved back, “Don’t-”

“Ha-”

“Don’t!’ 

Luke shuffled out a little more, and Clive got up, picking him up and carrying him out. “Where are we going?” Luke asked- and Clive set him down next to the door, grabbing a leash. “Outside-” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke sat down on the carpet in the living room, playing with Clive’s camera. He was just doing what Clive did, talk to himself while this weird thing was around. Luke was pointing it under the couch, “and this is where Luke hides bones, but don’t tell Clive ..” he said. He was bored, and he’d been left here alone. He got up, and walked around the house, the camera capturing nothing but his little feet as he ran towards his room.

“And this is Clive’s beep box!” Luke said, walking up to his keyboard. He pressed the shift key over and over and over and over again until it started to beep, due to the sticky key prompt. Unknowingly, he turned the screen on, showing the thousands of people, who were already pretty entertained, something else that was extremely entertaining. 

Clive’s desktop wallpaper, which was just a picture of them together. It was cute, just a little picture of a much smaller Luke, probably from when he was an even younger puppy, trying to bite Clive’s face off. Luke smiled at it, “that’s from a long time ago!” He said, poking the screen. 

Something suddenly dinged, and an automatic text to speech player made a sound, 

“Did he leave the stream on or something?”

“.. ooh- the computer can talk? Hiiiii!!” Luke said, poking at the screen. There was another ding, and Luke put the camera back where it was, people suddenly started sending in donations left and right, most of them just being dumb messages that didn’t usually say anything that Luke could understand. 

Until someone jokingly typed in “woof ruff bark bark” and Luke gave the screen a really confused look. 

The door opened, and he looked up, hearing Clive call his name out. He ran out, and went towards the door, the stream able to hear their distant conversation as Luke happily greeted Clive, almost sounding like he was going to cry now that Clive was back. Clive came back in the room, tossing his keys on his desk, Luke hanging off of his arm. He tossed the boy at the bed, and Luke happily kicked his legs out, waiting for the other. 

“What were you up to while I was gone?” Clive asked, and Luke smiled, “Luke played with the camera-!” Luke said, and Clive sighed, “you did? It better not be broken-” He said, and Luke shook his head. 

The camera recorded the whole thing, Clive taking his clothes off, first it was his shirt as he sat down on the bed, kissing Luke’s face, letting the boy lick his lips over and over. They got to see how good Clive treated Luke, giving him a real kiss, with an incredible amount of tongue as he stroked the boy, watching as he slowly hardened. Once he was completely stiff, Clive stopped, and put his hands on the boy’s chest, saying something about having more puppies as he brushed his hands across his nipples. 

Luke just laid there, completely blissed out, enjoying his good treatment before a set of teeth came down on his neck, and a finger to his backside. His leg rose without him even trying to move it, twitching, shaking as he spread them apart. Clive was spreading him, pulling his fingers away from each other, and deeper inside. Luke would occasionally whimper, and then moan, body arching off of the bed as Clive pushed them deeper inside of him.

“Good boy-” Clive grinned, scratching his ears as he pulled his hands out. He held onto Luke’s hips, undoing his pants, pulling his already hard dick out. “You sure you wanna do it today?” He asked, letting it lay on Luke’s stomach. Luke looked down at it, and anxiously closed his legs around it. His thighs were soft, even if they were small, and feeling his little two incher twitch against his own was driving Clive a little crazy. 

He reached over into his bedside drawer, and pulled out a bottle of Lube, dripping it all over Luke’s thighs as he moved. Luke just stayed still, eyes closed as he let out steady breaths. Clive was rubbing his legs, petting him, letting him roll over onto his side as he did what he felt like to that little space between his legs. Luke groaned as Clive continued to finger him, holding his legs still as he picked up the pace for his own sake. 

He was so into it he couldn’t even hear the words coming from his computer, the many donations being sent in just so people could say something to him about what he was doing. The many many many twitch clips this would produce. 

He pulled away from Luke’s legs, not wanting to make a mess on the bed. Luke yelled out Clive’s name when he put the tip in, and they both came at the same time, Clive’s hand gripping the base of Luke’s tail to keep him where he was.

He sighed … slipping further into him. Luke just looked back at Clive, giving him puppy eyes, not wanting him to be so rough today. 

“It’ll be fine-” Clive said, petting his head. 

“I got it on the bed ..” Luke said, closing his eyes as he was scratched. 

“I’ll clean it later- okay?” Clive sighed, post nut clarity hitting him for a second. He looked over at his computer, seeing that the red light on his camera was on…

Does- red mean recording? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hi- this- isn’t easy for me to come out and say-” Said Clive, to his camera, secretly pissed about the way recent events have unfolded. Apology video his ass- he wasn’t sorry, hence the eyedrops. “But as of recently, since a substantial amount of evidence has come out regarding the fact that … well- I have had sexual relations with my dog-” he said, trying not to laugh. It’s not like he’s a normal dog-  _ at least that’s what he told himself. _

“I’m sincerely sorry, I’m getting help, I understand that animals cannot consent and that what I did was disgusting. Luke is in protective custody as we speak, and I’ll probably … never see him again-” Clive started to fake cry. 

“Cwiiiiiiveee!” Luke yelled. “I’m stuck in the dishwasher!” 

“...” Clive wiped his face … maybe he should just make porn. 


End file.
